The X-Breakfast Club
by KatyaKatKate
Summary: Based on "The Breakfast Club", this is my take on members of the X-Men before they joined the team…they are teenagers in a high school, dealing with social pressure, being mutants, growing up…and just stuff. This story was inspired by a picture I stumbled upon while scrolling through the internet…I wish I knew who the artist is so I could bow at their feet. AU. WIP. Language.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Breakfast Club

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters…they are the property of Marvel, and "The Breakfast Club" belongs to the late John Hughes and Universal…I am just taking them out to the park to play with them, and hopefully return them with little damage (and mental scarring). NOT making any money…just a bored grad student looking for amusement.

Archive:

That would be awesome…that would mean someone likes this! Just let me know.

Description:

My take on members of the X-Men before they joined the team…they are teenagers in a high school, dealing with social pressure, being mutants, growing up…and just stuff. This story was inspired by a picture I stumbled upon while scrolling through the internet…I wish I knew who the artist is so I could bow at their feet.

Author's Note:

X-Men AU…As this story has a firm basis on "The Breakfast Club" the characters are mirrored as such:

Claire Standish: Jean Grey (The Princess)

John Bender: Logan (The Criminal)

Andrew Clark: Scott Summers (The Athlete)

Allison Reynolds: Marie Darkhome (The Basketcase)

Brian Johnson: Kurt Wagner (The Brain)

Richard Vernon: Erik Lehnsherr (The Principal)

Carl Reed: Hank McCoy (The Janitor)

This fanfiction will follow a similar storyline as "The Breakfast Club"…but tailored to fit the, uh, unique characters. Enjoy! (Please, read and review…I have never written anything like this before, so any critiques are helpful)

Xavier High School – Westchester, New York

**Chapter One**

"_**Rebel children, I urge you, fight the turgid slick of conformity with which they seek to smother your glory!" – Russell Brand**_

Saturday March 30, 2013. Xavier High School, Westchester, New York, 10504.

Dear Mr. Lehnsherr,

As students, we have realised that we had to give up our freedom to spend a Saturday at school as punishment for our individual infractions that we committed. The question that remains is just how do you get off asking us who we are? Why does it matter? Would any answer we provide change your perception of us? When you look at us with the disgust shining in your eyes, all you see are the labels society has placed on us…a princess…an athlete…a criminal…a brain…and a basket case.

You see…this morning when we all walked through that front door that was all we saw as well…

We were brainwashed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

"Why do have I have to do this again?" Jean Grey wailed as she slumped against the leather seat of her father's Lotus Elise. "You promised me that you could get me out of this!"

"Honey, you skipped school to go shopping, and this is the price that you have to pay for that. Don't worry, it is only for a day and will be over before you realise it." Her father calmly answered.

"But Daddy, only losers go to Saturday school!" She snapped, tossing her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

"Sweetie, like I said, it is only for a day. Just because you are attending, it does not make you a loser." He responded, while leaning over to kiss her forehead. Rolling her eyes, Jean opened the door with her telekinesis, climbed out of the car, and smoothed the silk material of her skirt. Focusing, she lifted the Louis Vuitton bag her father was offering with her mind, and tucked the handles into the curve of her arm.

"I love you, sweetie." He said, as she shut the door.

"Whatever." she mumbled as she began the ascent up the stairs into the brick building of the school.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

As the Lotus pulled off, a Chrysler Town and Country van took its place. Inside, a fully chastised Kurt Wagner sighed as his mother continued her lecture about his poor decisions, as his sister looked smugly on.

"Vell?" she snapped.

"Vat?" he answered, confused.

"Are you going to at least put your time to good use while you are in there? Finals are coming up." As she glared at Kurt, he looked over to see his sister giving him the exact same look, albeit a miniature version. As he ran his blue hands over his furry face, he sighed.

"Mother, I vill try to study, but I believe that all you are supposed to do is sit and be quiet in there."

"Vell, since you figured out a way to get in there, you sure as hell can figure out a vay to study!" she retorted.

"Yes, Mother." Looking back at the twin blue faces of disgust, Kurt pulled open the sliding door of the van, grabbed his backpack, and stepped out into the cool morning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

One car over, a green Jeep Ranger sat with an older man and a teen boy with red glasses.

"Hey, it's cool. Yer in high school and yer top shit. It's natural that yer gonna fuck around, I get that. The problem is that ya got sloppy and ended up getting yer ass caught."

Raking his hands through his brown hair, Scott Summers grumbled, "Yeah, I know. Mom already raised hell with me about it."

"Yeah, well ya know you gotta be careful. It's bad enough we gotta deal with the shit about your eyes, colleges will not exactly be lining up to throw scholarships yer way if ya keep fuckin' up." The older man responded, looking pissed.

Touching the ruby glasses that covered his eyes, Scott bit back a response and grabbed his blue letterman's jacket, along with a trash bag, from the backseat. "Fine." He curtly responded and slammed the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

Across the parking lot, a dark haired guy stalked toward the school. Taking a final drag from his cigarette, he flicked it away as an old model Buick slammed to a stop, only inches away from hitting him. Taking no notice, the teen known as Logan ripped his sunglasses from his face and stormed up the stairs to the school.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

Emerging from the back of the Buick, a girl with dark brown hair with a shock of white through it blinked at the bright morning. Struggling with a giant messenger bag, Marie Darkhome shut the car door and leaned in to the front window. Without warning, the car sped off, leaving Marie staring off after it. Shrouded in a long green skirt, shaggy hooded sweater, and elbow length gloves, she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed toward the brick building.


	2. Chapter 2

**The X-Breakfast Club**

**Chapter 2**

"_**People hasten to judge in order not to be judged themselves." – Albert Camus**_

As Jean entered the empty library, she allowed a shudder to go through her slender frame as she looked around in disgust. "This is ridiculous…I do not belong here." She thought to herself. Surveying the room before her, she took note of the vaulted ceilings of the room as well as the second story loft area, neatly framed by oak and wrought iron railing. She stopped in front of the massive marble statue that stood in the center of the room. Running her hands idly over the cool stone, Jean took a moment to admire the masonry artwork.

"It is a phoenix." An accented voice behind her said, and she yelped in surprise. Spinning around, she saw an azure coloured boy standing by the double doors. Struggling to regain her composure, Jean responded, "I know…I just…uh…like this piece…"

"_Ja_, it is very nice." He responded quietly. Ducking his head, he headed to one of the tables that lined the front of the library and sat down. Puzzled, she followed his lead and found a place at the table in front of him. Just as Jean opened her mouth to ask him something, she heard her name being called.

"Jean? You're in here too?"

Turning, Jean addressed the source of the question, as her mouth fell open in shock. "Scott? Yes, unfortunately, I am sentenced to this hell as well." She paused as he leaned in to hug her. Shrugging slightly when he gestured to the seat beside her, Jean asked him what he had done to get in there. Scott slid into the plastic chair, and as he was about to respond, a commotion caught his attention.

Announcing his arrival with a bang, the wild haired Logan slammed through the double doors of the library. Almost immediately, he began to rifle through the items placed along the edge of the circulation desk, randomly picking up things, pocketing some, and throwing others behind him.

As Scott made an audible groan at the sight, Jean stared, horrified at the guy rampaging through desk. He was tall, with black shaggy unkempt hair and mutton chops "How on Earth does he have that much facial hair and still be in high school?" she wondered to herself. His bulky build was covered by an ancient denim jacket thrown over a red flannel shirt, ripped jeans, complete with a wallet chain.

"This guy looks like he fell out of 1994!" Scott smirked to himself, as Logan, apparently satisfied with the chaos he made at the front desk, turned his attention to the rest of the room.

Sneering at Jean and Scott as he walked by, he stopped at the table behind them where Kurt was sitting. Logan gestured to a table on the other side of the room, and muttered, "Shove off, Fuzzy." Getting the message, Kurt scrambled up to move, almost tripping over his tail in the process. Taking over Kurt's vacated seat, Logan leaned his chair back and threw his feet onto the tabletop. As he tapped his dirty and scuffed Doc Martins together, he began to crack his knuckles loudly, while his eyes wandered restlessly around the room.

As Kurt settled into his new seat, his head snapped up when he heard the squeak of the library doors, and watched as a thin girl in green slipped through them. With her head lowered, Marie scurried quickly through the library, throwing herself at the last table in the back, directly behind Kurt. Observing her odd entrance, Scott and Jean looked at one another and started laughing, while Kurt looked on in confusion. Marie kept her pale face hidden while she looked at everyone through the hair in her eyes.

The doors opened again, and it caught the attention of everyone, with the exception of Logan, who was staring at the ceiling, with his sunglasses on. Entering the room was a man with close cropped white hair, wearing maroon coloured suit, and carrying a stack of papers. Assistant Principle Erik Lehnsherr came to a stop, and took a quick audit of the students in the room, a look of complete distain shadowing his features.

"Well, what do we have here? It appears despite your individual blatant disregard for the rules, everyone has seen fit to report in on time." Lehnsherr began, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jean shot her hand into the air, "Sir? Mr. Lehnsherr? I do not think that I belong here…I mean, I guess I did something wrong, but am I supposed to be _here_…?" she trailed off, painfully, and Logan gave a loud guffaw from behind her. She turned around, glaring at him, while he pulled down his sunglasses to give her an obnoxious wink.

Ignoring them both, Lehnsherr continued, "You have been sentenced to my care for the next eight hours. As such, you _WILL_ be productive and not just waste time." At this point, Logan hocked a giant wad of spit into the air, and caught it back into his mouth. Jean made a choking noise, while Scott rolled his eyes behind his red Oakleys in loathing.

"There is to be _NO_ talking, you will not move a single inch from these seats…and _YOU_," Lehnsherr walked over to Logan and shoved his feet off of the table, "Will not sleep or _WASTE_ my time. You will _NOT_ use your powers. This is what is going to happen today. All of you will write a paper for me, explaining to me who you think you are. It will be a minimum of a thousand words. _A THOUSAND DIFFERENT WORDS_. Not the same word repeated, nor is it to be the same string of words. Surely, you all have gotten this far in life to know how to write a proper paper." He began to walk around the room to hand out pencils and paper to everyone, and stopped in front of Logan. "Do we understand one another, Mr. Logan?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Logan saluted.

"Well, Mr. Logan, if you could stop your bullshit posturing, perhaps you might learn something about yourself. This goes for everyone here. This is your chance to decide if you wish to return in the future."

Kurt slowly raised his arm into the air. "Uh, Mr. Lehnsherr, I can give you an answer now…_nicht. _I would rather not return…" He hesitated when Lehnsherr turned and stared at him. "Wagner, put your hand down."

"_Ja_, sir." Kurt looked down, and started running his hands nervously across his khaki covered lap.

"Now, realise this. My office is directly beyond those doors, across the hall. From here on out, it is _ZERO TOLERENCE_. You will sit quietly, write your papers, refrain from using your abilities, learn your lessons, and we will all go home happy. Understood?" Lehnsherr sneered as he started to turn away.

"Hey, I got a question…does Lady Gaga know ya ganked her suit?" Logan questioned.

Stopping, Lehnsherr slowly turned back toward the mutant and held out his hand. Logan suddenly found he was unable to move. "Uncomfortable, yes? It is unfortunate for you that my ability to control the magnetic field around me affects your adamantium coated skeleton in such a way that makes you…helpless? Well, thanks to your _question_, you have earned yourself another day of my company next week. Do you want to continue to mess with me? You have no idea who you are dealing with." With that, Lehnsherr dropped his hand, and Logan immediately fell into a slouch in his chair.

"Anyone else?" Lehnsherr looked around. "No? Then, I will be across the hall. Get to work." He then turned, and exited the library.

"That man's a real piece of shit with a dick the size of a thumbtack." Logan muttered.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I will work to publish the chapters on a weekly basis…I have several chapters outlined, and I am working on developing all of the characters evenly. As I have said before, this story will follow the story of "TBC", and I am trying to merge the X-Characters with the storyline as best as I can. Please, bear with me through this process. Extra thanks go out to "GhostGlowLight" for her input on Logan's claws! And, as always, thank you for reading! Xoxo ~Katya**

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing…these characters and story belong to Marvel and John Hughes/Universal, respectably. I am just throwing them all into a blender to see what happens. *maniacal laughter* **


	3. Chapter 3

**The X-Breakfast Club**

**Chapter 3**

"_**You have your way, I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist." – Friedrich Nietzsche **_

As the door slammed shut behind Assistant Principle Lehnsherr, everyone began to try to settle in. Kurt started to chew on his pen, Marie covertly observed the room from behind her shaggy hair, and Logan studied the ceiling with vivid intensity. Jean rummaged through her purse, and then set it on the floor; Scott started to slowly bang his head on the table.

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

*thu-

"GOOD GODS, WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Jean, who began to blush as red as her hair. Scott shoved back his chair and glared at her through his ruby lenses.

"I mean…well. Scott, that was really annoying…and, uh, I am just a little on edge…" she stuttered, while slowly flexing her fingers.

"Dude, you could've just asked me to stop. You didn't need to scream like a damn banshee at me." Scott responded.

"Oh, yer just pissed because she said somethin'. Good for ya, Red. Lookin' like yer findin' ya can stand up for yerself. Don't be just another pretty face." Logan spoke up from behind them.

"Oh, just shut the hell up, you worthless burnout." Scott muttered as he laid his head back down onto his folded arms.

Silence fell over the library as Jean looked behind her to Logan, with a perplexed expression on her face. As she made eye contact with him, he blew her an exaggerated kiss, and wiggled his black eyebrows suggestively. Snorting with revulsion, she turned back around, and began her vigilant watch over the slowly ticking clock, which hung above the doors of the library.

*crunch*

*crunch*

*crunch*

*crunch*

At the sound, everyone slowly turned in their seats toward girl with the white streaked auburn hair at the last table.

"Are ya that hungry, darlin'? Whatcha gonna eat for lunch if ya fill up on yer hair?" Logan asked idly, drawing on his jeans with a pen.

Marie lifted her head up, and while glaring at him, spit out a white lock of hair defiantly.

"Ya know yer not as invisible as ya think ya are. I've seen ya lurking around the halls, duckin' 'round corners." Logan said, sitting up in his chair. Popping a single metallic claw (causing the others to jump at the sound), he began to dig under the nails of the fingers the on the opposite hand. "Ya never touch no one, always wearin' those gloves. Why's that?"

Marie scowled at him and in response, slipped off the elbow length glove from her right hand, and flipped him off. She then drew the hood of her green sweater over her head, and slouched down in her seat. Shrugging, Logan turned his attention to the blue mutant at the table across from his.

"Who do I think I am…Who am _I_? _Wer bin ich_? **(1)**" Kurt flipped his pen across the two fingers of his hand using his thumb. "I am the eggman, I am the valrus, goo goo g'joob."**(2)** Giggling at himself, he looked up to find Logan gaping at him. "It is, ah, the Beatles."

"Ya, I know who the Beatles are. I just don't know why yer singin' it." Logan responded.

"Vell, I, uh, vas, uh…" Kurt paused. Logan cocked his head, waiting for him to finish. "I vas just thinking to myself, I guess…I mean, I…" trailing off painfully, Kurt began to whip his forked tailed nervously. "Being here really bites the big one, right?" Logan just continued to stare at the blue mutant in silence, and Kurt began to laugh awkwardly.

Losing interest in the conversation, Logan wadded up the paper that sat on his table and threw it at the back of Jean's head. It missed her completely, and landed on the floor in front of her. She disregarded it, and continued to study the dreadfully slow clock.

"Where do the bad folks go when they die? They don't go to Heaven where the angels fly. Go to a lake of fire and fry. See them again on the fourth of Julyyy…"**(3) **Logan sang softly to himself.

"Gods…has my life truly come to this?" Jean muttered to no one in particular, while massaging her temples.

Logan stopped singing, and leaped out of his chair abruptly. "WHOA! Whatdaya think we are gonna do if we gotta take a leak? I mean, when ya gotta take a piss, you gotta take a piss." He grabbed the zipper of his pants and began to pull it down.

"What the hell? Are you kidding? REALLY?" Jean exclaimed in horror. Scott shot out of his chair, knocking it over. "Zip that shit up, or I am going to blow you into next week" he yelled, reaching for his sunglasses.

"Or what, pretty boy? Ya better be careful, ya might break a nail." Logan mocked, as he zipped his fly back up. "Listen up, this is how it's gonna go down. Yer gonna sit yer little ass back into that chair, and yer gonna keep your trap shut like a good lil' choir boy, got that?"

"Why YOU pathetic piece of SHIT…you really are a worthless piece of NOTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Scott bellowed in response. Jean reached up and grabbed the sleeve to Scott's jacket. "Scott, please. Just sit down…this does not have to happen." Scott looked down at Jean, and reluctantly nodded. Grabbing the back of his chair, he repositioned it back to the table, and sat down.

Logan opened his mouth to continue his assault on Scott, and then thought better of it. Instead he jumped onto his table and squatted on the balls of his feet. "Well, how 'bout an agreement…why don't we all get together and knock up the Prom Queen?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING BRAIN DEAD?" Jean shrieked, and the books in the library all began to rattle on their shelves. "Do you think that you can sit there smugly, say horrible things like that, and expect me to take it?!" Scott's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and he whirled on the black haired mutant behind him.

"Hey freak, cut it out! You do not want to see me lose control! Say whatever the fuck you want about me, but leave Jean out of it!" he yelled; his voice straining over the racket. Turning to Jean, Scott leaned down and rubbed her arm. "It's okay. Don't listen to that piece of shit. Jean, it will be alright, you have to calm down." At the soothing sound of his voice, the objects stopped shaking, and silence blanketed the room. Shaking, the redhead turned to Logan, and said, in a soft voice, "Why can't you just shut up? No one here wants to hear the garbage that comes out of your mouth. Just go away."

Abashed, Logan looked down and muttered a barely audible apology to her. Gathering his pride, he decided to focus back on Scott. "Hey, boy scout! How'd ya get in here? Ya cheat on yer badge test?"

Alarm began to form across Kurt's face as he realised the direction the conversation was going. "Hey guys, ve should start working on our essays…perhaps it might take our minds off of everything, _ja_?"

Ignoring Kurt, Scott retorted "Hey dumbass, just because you live in here, it doesn't mean you have to make our lives as miserable as yours!"

Grabbing his chest, Logan feigned pain at his words. "I'm so hurt, pretty boy. It's a free damn country, along with the privilege of free damn speech, so I can do what I damn well please, and ya can't do a damn thing to stop me."

"Scott, just stop…he is just trying to provoke you. The more he pokes, he more he gets amusement from your reactions." Jean interjected.

"Oh, darlin' ya couldn't stop me if ya tried…not that ya'd wanna stop me…" the unruly haired mutant taunted. In response, Jean rolled her green eyes in frustration and crossed her arms. "Oh please." She whispered under her breath, as quietness fell over the library once more.

**Footnotes:**

"_**Wer bin ich?" **_German for "Who am I?"

Lyrics from "I Am the Walrus" by "The Beatles" all copyrights reserved.

Lyrics from "Lake of Fire" by the "Meat Puppets" all copyrights belong to them, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologise for the long time between chapters. I have been busy with school (and life in general), so I have not had the time to devote to this as I would have liked. The good news is that it is SUMMER, and I finally have more free time on my hands, yay! I have the next two chapters written, I just need to polish them up, and so they will be very soon (I will probably just put the two of them together to make one long chapter). Also, I will be getting more in depth with Marie and Kurt in future chapters…their characters are too interesting not to. I am also throwing a story around in my head with Jean and Logan, done in a 'rockabilly' style…not sure where I will go with it, but if I can figure out a direction, I will post that! As always, thank you so much for reading! Xoxo ~ Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**The X-Breakfast Club**

**Chapter 4**

"_**Humanity has advanced, and when it has advanced, not because it has been sober, responsible, and cautious, but because it has been playful, rebellious, and immature". – Tom Robbins**_

Bouncing on the balls of his feet restlessly, still balanced on top of the table, Logan critically eyed the two teens that sat before him. He was familiar with the both of them. Scott Summers, the golden boy of Xavier High School…he was the kind of guy that Logan openly mocked in the halls. The Boy Scout, the first one to volunteer in class, the guy that asks for extra homework, and the jock that mastered any sport he played. And her…Jean Grey…his nostrils flared as he took her vanilla scent in. She was literally the personification of perfection…but oh so full of herself. Always poised, ever even tempered, it excited Logan to see her unbalanced, on unfamiliar terrain.

"So…are ya two like _boyfriend an' girlfriend_? Do ya _hook up_? Do ya _kiss_? Tell me, Slim…_do ya, stick it ta Red here_?" Logan leaned forward, and smirked.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted and thrown gracelessly across the library. Slamming against the wrought iron railing that ran along the second story, Logan left a noticeable dent and grunted as he hit the industrial grey carpet. Wincing as he felt himself being picking up by the back of his neck, he wrenched his chin up to look into the blackening eyes of Jean.

"GO TO _HELL!_" she screeched, and telekinetically tossed Logan across the table like a limp doll.

"_JEAN, LOGAN! STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ Scott yelled as he leapt up and ran over to Jean, grasping her arm.

*BAMF!* As the stench of brimstone started to fill the room, Kurt vanished from his table in a haze of red smoke, and appeared next to Logan's groaning frame. Grabbing him, Kurt teleported them to the upper level of the library in another cloud of smoke.

"Jean, you've got to listen to me! _CALM THE HELL DOWN!"_ Scott shouted at her as she whirled on him in a fit of fury. "Look at what you are doing? Is this worth it? LOOK AT ME!" Jean looked at his hand clinched on her upper arm, and yanked it away. Moaning in disbelief, she took a cautious step back, and sank to her knees.

"Oh God…I did it again. I lost control…again. Oh my God…" she groaned as she covered her face with her hands. Scott lowered himself next to her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, you did. You've got to get this under control, Jean. People are going to get hurt if you continue like this. This time it was just that animal," Scott whispered into her ear, "but next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Yes, Scott. I know. Please stop lecturing me on this…I dealt with enough of that when we were together." Jean groaned as he pulled her up. "What happened to Logan? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, I guess. Look up," muttered Scott, "That German kid teleported him out of your path. I guess that guy can do something other than just look blue."

On the upper level of the library, Logan sat on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Looking up, he locked eyes with Kurt, who was grinning broadly at him. "What the fuck, elf? Ya want a goddamn medal? I can hold my own 'gainst a nutty broad."

"_Nein_, Herr Logan. Just thought I would help you, that's all," said Kurt timidly, slowly backing away, and with a *BAMF!*, he teleported back to his table on the first level.

"Goddamn, that chick can pack a hellva punch, that's for damn sure," Logan mumbled to himself as he straightened up and cracked his neck. "At least I can heal, or she'd have my ass in a sling…shit." Using it to help support him, Logan half-slouched over the ornate railing and surveyed the room below. Wonder Boy was helping Jean to her seat, Blue was fidgeting in his chair, and that strange girl in green was…clapping?

*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*

Once again, all heads swiveled to Marie. She was sitting back in her chair; her feet pressed against the edge of the table, and slowly applauding with her glove covered hands.

"Are you serious? God, you are so weird!" Scott exclaimed, looking at her. Marie blew a streaked lock out of her face, smiled, and then drew the green hood over her hair once more. Shaking his head, Scott turned his attention back to Jean, who was glaring up at Logan on the balcony. Logan flashed a fanged leer at her, and swung his mass over the banister to land with a solid THUD on the bottom level.

"Sorry, Red. It's gonna take a bit more to knock this ol' Canucklehead out," he snorted as he took his seat. "But, yer more than welcome ta keep tryin'."

Closing her eyes, Jean threw herself into a chair, convincing herself if she tried hard enough, she could make everything just disappear, and be back at home. Scott, fed up with the situation, turned around to address Logan. "Why don't you just leave us alone? If you want to live in here, that's fine…but the rest of us what to serve out this shit in peace, and don't want to be dragged down with you."

"Oh, so ya think yer so much better than me, One Eye? Who the fuck do ya think ya are? Just 'cause I'm not hiding up some coaches' asshole…" Logan taunted as Scott moved back toward his table.

"Really, loser? So YOU can judge? You? You're nothing around here. Nothing." retorted Scott as he whirled around to face Logan again. "If you fell off the face of the planet, no one would even notice. You're just an animal that learned how to walk upright."

Jean twisted around to study Logan as a grief stricken look passed over his face. Before she could process what it meant, it was gone…replaced by his obnoxious sneer. _ Interesting_, she thought to herself.

"Oh really, Boy Scout? I guess I should go on out an' hop on the football team? Eh? Would I fit into yer happy lil' existence then?" Logan snorted as he crossed his arms. "Or are ya too afraid that someone like me would outshine ya?"

Scott started to laugh derisively and responded, "Yeah, like they'd even have you."

"Yeah? Well, how 'bout I join the cheerleading squad? I know I'd look hot in those shirt skirts…like ya, Red. Or become class president like Scooter here? My first order of business would be ta have all of the vending machines in the school give cigarettes an' beer!" Logan announced, as he swung his legs around to throw them onto the table before him.

Jean laughed quietly as she looked up to meet his eyes. "You know what? You are a coward…a true coward. That's your problem, isn't it? You do not fit in anywhere…so you make fun of those that do."

Snorting, Logan brushed back the hair in his face. "Yeah, Princess. Ya got me. I'm so scared. Ya use yer telepathy ta read my mind? Hmmm? Snobs. All of ya. I wouldn't wanna be a part of yer shit even if I was paid."

"Vell…I am in the math club…" an accented voice spoke up.

Ignoring Kurt, Jean continued, "I do not need to use my telepathy. Anyone can see that you are just too scared to be a part of something. You have to be the "loner wolf"; the brooding guy on campus. Either you are frightened they will not accept the real you, or that you'll discover that you might be like everyone else. So, you mock all of us that are a part of these groups…but you don't know any of us. You just sit on the outside and judge."

"Oh, like yer any different? Yer so above it all, Princess…how 'bout ya let down yer hair an' let the peasants up into yer tower?" Logan sneered, leaning over the table to Jean.

"I am also in the chess club…" Kurt interjected again.

"Hold up Red," holding up his hand, Logan swiveled in his chair to face the other mutant. "Hey, Fuzzy! What in the hell are ya babbling on about?"

"Uh…vell…I am in several…uh…clubs. Math club, quantum physics club, teleporter's club, chess club…uh, German club…Honours society…so, I am in some clubs…" Kurt stuttered; his tail twitching nervously.

"German club…really?" Logan spun back to Jean, "So, Red…do ya belong to the German club?"

"Well, no…that is a different kind of club…it is an academic one…" Jean faltered.

"Ah, but ta geeks like him," Logan jerks his thumb back toward Kurt, "it's a club. Elf, what do ya do in those clubs?"

"Vell…in German club…ve, ah, speak _Deutsch_?" Kurt said.

"So, ya talk an' hang, right?" questioned Logan.

"…_ja_…"

"So, it's a sad pathetic club, but still a social thing, eh?"

"_Ja_. In math club, ve talk, and solve problems. At the end of the year, we get to dress up and have an end of year party-"

Logan cut him off, "Oh ya get together, get trashed…"

"Only losers like you gets loaded at gatherings," snorted Jean.

"_Nein_, ve do not get high. It is a lot of fun, actually…I enjoy being in the academic clubs. I…I do not get high. I mean, I have seen people that have taken drugs, and they act really strange," rambled Kurt,"…I mean, my sister Amanda, vell, she is my adopted sister, she is a sorceress that lives in Limbo now, she once drank this magic potion and walked around talking to plants and walls…she ate a lot too…also turned into a wolf…it vas weird. Kind of like someone in 'Supernatural'."

"Oh look, that sounds like you." Jean laughed, waving over to the wild haired mutant.

Scott stared disapprovingly at them. For the life of him, he could not figure out how Jean could even sit and talk to that loser. _Why is she wasting her time?_ Glancing nervously toward the double doors of the library, he said, "Hey, people…you need to cool it. Lehnsherr's gonna come in here, and we'll all get busted. There is no way I am going to miss practice for the championship game because you guys can't behave."

Logan threw his arms out dramatically. "Oh no! Whatever will ya do?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Will the football team ever recover from yer absence?"

Clinching his fists, Scott glared at Logan through his ruby lenses. "Why does it even matter to you? It's not like you even have any kind of future. The only things you care about are where you can park your dick and the next party."

Snorting, Logan sat back and crossed his arms. "Excuse me if I wanna stay away from the shiny blue spandex that ya assholes sport. I'll pass on running 'round an' prancing in gear ice skaters like ta wear."

"Ah…do you really wear spandex?" Kurt asked, stifling a smile.

"No! Yes! No, I wear the school uniform!" Scott scowled.

Chuckling, Kurt repeated, "Spandex…"

Snickering softly to herself from under her hood, Marie looked at the scene unfolding before her_. This is more way more interestin' than 'Adventure Time'…way more interestin' indeed_, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

_**I am so very sorry about the delay in chapters. The first few drafts I scrapped, and just kept getting stuck. I plan to continue on with this story (I FINALLY have everything drafted…I am just a perfectionist…and I become a nervous wreck when it comes to publishing my chapters), and I have a couple of irons in the fire for other stories. I hope that everyone enjoys what they have read, and feel free to leave a review! Xoxo – Katya**_

**Disclaimer: **

_**I own nothing. The characters/storylines belong to Marvel/Universal, respectively. I am just taking them out to play. **_

**Additional Notes:**

_**Thank you to those that have left reviews. Reading over these (and the private messages that I have received), it makes me so happy to see people going back to watch the original "The Breakfast Club" that had not seen it before. It is a classic! Also, I have gotten several messages about the absence of cell phones in my story…when I was writing this, I was toying around with the idea of including them…but I decided against them…I thought that they might take away from the social experience of these mutants. Soooo…for all practical purposes…I am going to ignore the existence of them. Because I can…I mean, come on…we are talking about a story that includes a dude with metal claws and a blue guy with a tail :D **_

_**OH! Before I forget, user "Proper English" **__**pointed out something completely hysterical in my last chapter that I completely overlooked (and my beta reader DID catch…but he thought it would be funny to let it slide through…jerk, LOL). In Chapter 3, during the confrontation between Scott and Logan, Scott told Logan to "Zip that shit up, or I'm gonna blow you into next week" (referring to his pants). I thought about revising it…but I can't…it is too funny…and I have to keep it. ;) **_


End file.
